Crazy Border Crossing!!
| series = LG15 | number = 469 | image = 469-DanielAndJonas.jpg | caption = What's that guy doing? | blogger = Daniel | date = 20080428 | url = | forumid = 17228 | length = 2:24 | description = All hell broke loose. | location = Mexican/US border | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Greg Goodfried, and Amanda Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | pa = Jenni Powell | directors = Marcello Daciano | story = Amanda Goodfried, Tom Pettit, and Luke Hyams | vidplay = Blair Singer | camera = Kevin Schlanser | editor = Matt Vanselow | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = | Previous = Outta Here | Next = Hot Tacos | PreviousB = Mmm Beer! | NextB = Computer Penetration | PreviousC = KateModern S2 Week 15 Recap }} Transcript (The car is driving along a dirt road. Cut to Gina and Jennie walking along the road.) Daniel: There it is. (The camera shows a low barricade in the distance and Jennie turns to the camera.) Jennie: Daniel, I do not like this. Gina: Yeah. Daniel, this could be a setup. Jennie: We're in the middle of nowhere! Someone could have followed us. Daniel: We checked a thousand times. (Turns the camera on himself.) Jonas and his English buddy Steve decided to come back to LA via Mexico to avoid any tails. We got this freaked-out message saying to meet him here, but who knows if we can trust Steve? (Daniel turns the camera around, showing Jennie, Gina, and an overhead power line. He pans down to the barrier to see Jonas and Steve approaching.) Steve: Hey! Jonas: Oh, man! I'm glad to see you guys. (Ducks under the barrier.) I'm so glad to be home. Daniel: What's up, man? Jonas: What's up? (Steve waves nervously in the background.) Jennie: It looks like you had a lot of fun. Jonas: What? Is that about the Charlie thing? 'Cause, come on, I didn't do anything... Jennie: Jonas, I'm glad you're home. (Laughs.) Maybe it was nothing, but it was almost something and you know it. Here, let me take that. (Jennie takes the camera from Daniel. Cut to them walking toward the car.) Daniel: Hey, man, I wanna let you know. About you splitting? There's no hard feelings. (Laughs.) Jonas: (Laughs.) Seriously? Daniel: I mean, I was pissed at first, but... you know, whatever, I'm over it. It's good to have you back, man. Jonas: (Slaps Daniel's hand.) Thanks, man. (Hugs Daniel.) Gina: Yeah. We're really glad that you're safe. (Hugs Jonas.) Jonas: Oh, me, too. You have no idea. Daniel: (Points at Steve.) No thanks to this guy, huh? Jonas: What? Steve: It's really nice to meet you, too! Daniel: Why'd you even bring him back here, man? Jonas: Because he's on our side. Steve: What was that about the open arms welcome, then? Daniel: Listen, someone's after us and we don't know if we can trust this guy. I mean, why even risk having him on board? Steve: Oh, give me a break! With friends like you, who needs enemies? Geez! Daniel: You know, I've been looking into you... Jennie: Daniel... Daniel: No, seriously. You know he made a video about how Jonas and I were liars? About how Bree's death is a hoax? Gina: Is that true? Jonas: Is it, Steve? Steve: Look, mate, don't have a freakout on me, okay? You know what the Hymn's like. I was corrupted back then; I didn't know what I was saying. I don't believe that now, okay? (Jonas pats Steve on the arm.) Daniel: You see, man? We can't trust him. Jonas: Listen... Daniel: What? Jonas: Daniel... (Cut to Daniel and Jonas talking away from everyone else.) Daniel: I don't know. Jonas: You can trust him. Bel- (Headlights turn on up the road, drawing their attention. Cut to a shot of a car coming down the road.) Jonas: What's this guy doing? Daniel: Is that a gun? Run! (The car passes by, with the driver shooting out of the window.) Steve: Go, go, go! Get off the road! (Cut to everyone running from the car as it makes another pass.) Jonas: What, man? Daniel: Run! Run! Come on, go! Go! Jonas: Everybody run! Steve: Go! Get down! Come on! Get down, get down! (Everyone lies in the bushes, trying to hide. Cut to the car passing by again. The driver fires again out of the passenger side.) Steve: Go! Daniel: Go! Get down! Jennie: He's been hit! He's been hit! Notes